


See the Light

by LasciviousCopia



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Papa Emeritus III - Fandom, Tickle fic - Fandom, cardinal copia - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut, cardinal copia - Freeform, fan fic, ghost - Freeform, tickle and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousCopia/pseuds/LasciviousCopia
Summary: Cardinal Copia sets his sights on you for the night of your life





	See the Light

The ritual has ended. As the crowd filters out, normally you’d be sad, but for you? The party is only beginning. After the bow, Copia approaches you and kneels down to take your hand. “We are having quite the after party at the hotel, Ghuleh. It would be my honour for you to join us.” And with that, he slips a paper into your hand to gain admission. It’s hard to hide your excitement, but you bow your head and reply, “thank you cardinal. I will not let you down.”   
With one more whisper and a leather glove caressing your cheek, Copia quietly says, “I hope you’re ready to have your taint tickled like it never has been before.”  
Blood rushes to your genitals immediately, shaken by his statement. What could he mean? As the crowd clears, you read over the invitation and decide to make your way to the hotel. Nervous, sweaty, and not sure what to expect you are none the less beside yourself excited.   
Minutes later you’ve arrived at the swanky hotel Ghost have selected for their after-party. You scan the room, seeing everybody in the band with drinks in hand.. except Copia. Did he trick me? He isn’t here? You can’t help but wonder and anxiety starts to kick in, but just at that moment, you feel a leather glove rest on your shoulder. “You made it,” an Italian accent purrs. Spinning around, you see none other than Cardinal Copia, extending a tumblr full of whiskey to you. “Have a drink, relax Ghuleh. I can tell you are nervous.” You accept the drink, and as you scan the room for a place to sit, once again Copia’s hand is on your shoulder. “Come,” he begins. “You are my guest of honour. Come and sit with me.”   
Before long, you’re sharing drinks with Copia, perched happily on his lap. “Did you enjoy the show tonight?” He asks. Swallowing a swig of whiskey you nod. “Was I successful in wobbling your ass?” “Absolutely,” you smile. “And..” he continues, “Did I.. in fact.. tickle your taint?” Feeling your drink kick in as your inhibitions exit your mind, you smile. “Not as much as I’d like you to,” you smile at him. In that instant you feel a tightening in his already-too-tight pants and he places a hand on your waist. You squirm a bit, mostly from the excitement but also because you can’t ignore the excited ticklish nerve he struck with his delicate fingers.   
“I heard you, uh.. mention something onstage tonight” you muster the courage to tell him. He smiles slightly. “And what would that be hm?” “Did I hear you correctly or.. did you say that you’re ticklish tonight?” Copia shifts in his seat and clears his throat. “I don’t know if I recall,” he lies, a devilish look on his face. “Mind if I find out?” You make a quick scribble of your fingers on his ribs before he has a chance to reply, and watch as he tries to be still and stifle a giggle. “Ah yes, alright. you’ve caught me,” he concedes.   
A few more drinks in, suddenly copia pats your back gently and says, “how about we move this party to somewhere.. a bit more private?” Nervous and excited as you’ve ever been in your life, of course you oblige. He takes your hand and leads you out of the party room and down the hall. “Cardinal?” You ask. “May I inquire about something?” He looks back at you with his piercing white eye. “Why are there metal zippers on the palm of your glove?” With a mischievous smirk, he replies, “do not worry. in due time, you will see.”   
Opening the door to his room, he extends an arm offering you to come in. “Ladies before genitals,” he says deviously.   
As you sit on the bed, the Cardinal comes in and stands before you. “You know..” he begins, “they do call me lascivious for a reason.” With that, he uses a gloved hand to push you back on the bed. As you lie down, the Cardinal climbs onto the bed and straddles your hips. “You’ll no longer be needing that top, beautiful as it is. It will look better on the floor.” He chuckles at his own pickup line and begins to help you peel your shirt off. “Copia,” you gasp as he fiddles with the button of your jeans and unzips them. “You, my sweet ghuleh, do not know what you’ve gotten yourself into here. Pants off.” You shimmy out of your jeans, positive the Cardinal sees the wetness already visible through your panties. Still straddling you, leaning in close to your ear, he whispers, “tonight we come together as one.” He uses one hand to pin your wrists above your head as the other slides into your panties, his fingers gentle as a feather wiggling on your pussy. “Surely by now you know.. I like to play games.” Shocked and in the best suspense, you wriggle. “Ahhh,” Copia sighs. “So, you are ticklish here yes?” “I’m going to need more than that,” you retort. “Be careful what you wish for,” he says, before beginning to kiss and suction your neck with his lips, leaving his blackened lipstick all over you.   
Suddenly, a gloved finger slides into your wet opening, as his remaining fingers continue to wriggle around your most sensitive area. “Ohhh, Cardi” you sigh. With his ring finger just below your dripping slit, he rhythmically begins prodding and stroking your taint. “Is this more your speed?” He asks. Through moans and giggles you confirm his suspicions. “Tonight, you will be tickled badly, from the outside in. In a way you’ve never felt before. I’ll tickle you real good, ghuleh.”   
Momentarily, he removes his hands from your panties and undoes his tight black jeans, whipping out what has to be the thickest, not to mention LONG, dick. “I think, with what I have in store for you, we may need more restraint.” After a moment of digging, Copia finds the red robe he wears with his Cardinal drab onstage, and is once again straddling you to tie your wrists above your head to the bedframe. “Indeed, you heard correctly. I am a very ticklish guy. And I will show you exactly where, but not on my own body. This is where you come in. As I’m sure you are now aware, this kink of mine is one I can’t contain anymore. You appeared to me as the one worthy to receive this treatment.” As Copia leans down, he removes your panties with his teeth. Seeing the sight of him in his black suit, large dick sprung out and ready, you nearly melt right that second. Just as he is about to enter you, he stops, and leans back grabbing your feet. “Copia please,” you beg. He quickly rakes his fingers over your souls, eliciting a squeal from you. “Ofcourse this spot triggers a reaction from us all,” he says casually. As he leans forward, he enters you. You are instantly overwhelmed with the feeling of the Cardinal’s dick inside you, rhythmically moving in sync with your body.   
As he continues to fuck you, his smooth gloved hands gently wiggle from the back of your knees up to your thighs. The heat of his hands along with the cold shock of the zipper on his gloves. With two thumbs he draws circles on your hips, all the while continuing to thrust into you, producing every pleasurable sensation imaginable. “You’ve been naughty Ghuleh,” he quips, before lifting your hips and giving your ass a smack with his gloved hand. A shockwave went through you, the combination of pleasure and pain from the middle was almost enough to break you. Once more he gives a hard spank before lowering you back to the bed. Thrusting in time with an imaginary song, moving perfectly, he revels in the pleasure you’re taking in for a few minutes. As you feel your orgasm building, wetness dripping onto his dick inside you, suddenly he slows his pace. “What about this?” He asks, gently scribbling his fingers from your ribs up into the hollows of your armpits. “Caaahahaardiiii PLEASE” you beg. “I told you I would oblige your question,” he replied.   
While never stopping how good it feels as he pounds in and out of you, he continues to alternate between pulling your hair and tickling your torso in a frantic scribbling manner.   
“Are you ready for me to tickle your taint?” He asks coyly. You nod, unable to verbalise a response with all the sensations you’re feeling. Pulling out of you, Copia reaches between your legs and begins wiggling all the fingers of one hand around your entrance and down onto your taint. “Are you close?” He asks. “Not yet,” you giggle. He takes his hand away, and lowering his head, he begins to kiss and lick your most sensitive areas. While doing so, he reaches behind him and finds a foot to lightly tease and tickle again. “Okay okay CARDI I’m close baby, I’m close!” And in that instant, he stops. Straddling you with his hard member lying across your stomach, he says, “now it’s my turn for some fun.” He inches up, sliding his long hard dick into your mouth. As you oblige and begin to lick and suck his cock, he once again starts teasingly tickling your arms and ribs. Within moments Copia is moaning both at the wetness of your tongue and the sound of your struggling giggles. After what seems to be only a few moments, your mouth is filled with a niveous, sticky liquid that you happily choke down.   
“Who’s ready for round two?” He smirks. 

Lowering himself back down, once again Copia is pumping in and out of you like you’ve never felt, still dragging his nails down along your sides. “The sooner you come with me, the sooner you will be free.. but you never want this to be over, do you Ghuleh?” “Oh Cardi no,” you moan, wishing with everything in you that your hands were free to grab his hips as he hovered above you. Feeling the electricity build inside you, copias thumbs dig into your hip bones again. You buck upward, and in that instant, Copia let’s out a guttural growl as the most thunderous orgasm travels between you both.   
Copia collapses on top of you. “Ghuleh,” he breathes into your ear, “now could you say you’ve thoroughly had your taint tickled?” Still breathing heavy, you nod and share a passionate kiss. “Now then,” he says, “it is probably best we return to the party before they suspect something has gone wrong.” But as you head for the door, Copia in tow, he grabs your arm. “Just so you know,” he begins, “next time it is your turn to throw me down onto the bed.” Next time. Those words would ring in your head for the next year, until Ghost returned to once again wobble your ass. “Hope you like YOUR taint tickled, Cardinal.” You smile as he playfully ushers you out of the room and down the hall to the party suite.


End file.
